Someday
right|thumbSomeday is a song from the musical Der Glöckner von Notre Dame. It was written by composer Alan Menken and lyricist Stephen Schwartz and originally recorded by American singer and actress Heidi Mollenhauer in her film role as the singing voice of Esmeralda. One out of three recordings, along with "In a Place of Miracles" and "As Long as There's a Moon", it was discarded during the storyboarding process of the film and replaced with "God Help the Outcasts" as directors Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise both wanted a quieter song in scene when Esmeralda sings inside the Notre Dame cathedral. Though not included in the body of the film, Someday is heard over the end credits, performed by R&B group All-4-One in the North American English release, and Eternal in the British English version. Luis Miguel recorded the version for the Latin American Spanish version, which became a major hit in Mexico. The chanting used in the introduction to "The Bells of Notre Dame" at the very beginning of the film is actually the melody of "Someday". In the German stage version, einmal occurs after Frollo gives Esmeralda his ultimatum in jail Esmeralda considers taking it if only to save Phoebus. Phoebus tells her she should do it for herself, so she can live. Esmeralda says she doesn’t consider a life with Frollo living. She then sings along with Phoebus and eventually with Clopin and the ensemble about how she hopes the world will learn after countless war and bloodshed to live and not to hate. Unlike Someday, Einmal’s lyrics are less soft and gentle. In Someday Esmeralda sings about the world becoming more mature and in Einmal she sings about the world learning after making mistake. The song ends as Esmeralda about to be put to death which makes this song all the more poignant and dramatic as Esmeralda's dying wish for the world. Lyrics ESMERALDA: I used to believe In the days I was naive That I'd live to see A day of justice dawn And though I will die Long before that morning comes I'll die while believing still It will come when I am gone Someday When we are wiser When the world's older When we have learned I pray Someday we may yet live To live and let live ESMERALDA / PHOEBUS: Someday Life will be fairer Need will be rarer Greed will not pay God speed This bright millennium On its way Let it come someday CHORUS: Someday When we are wiser When the world's older When we have learned I pray Someday we may yet live To live and let live ESMERALDA: There are some days Black and bitter It seems we haven't got a prayer PHOEBUS: But a prayer for something better PHOEBUS / ESMERALDA: Is the one thing we all share CHORUS: We all share We all share ALL: We all share... Someday Our fight will be one then We'll stand in the sun then That bright afternoon Till then On days when the sun is gone Hope lives on Wish upon the moon Change will come PHOEBUS: One day... CHORUS: Someday... ESMERALDA: Soon Gallery 18 Einmal Category:Songs Category:Der Glöckner von Notre Dame songs Category:Content